The use of computer systems and computer-related technologies continues to increase at a rapid pace. This increased use of computer systems has influenced the advances made to computer-related technologies. Indeed, computer systems have increasingly become an integral part of the business world and the activities of individual consumers. Computer systems may be used to carry out several business, industry, and academic endeavors. The wide-spread use of computers has been accelerated by the increased use of computer networks, including the Internet.
Many businesses use one or more computer networks to communicate and share data between the various computers connected to the networks. The productivity and efficiency of employees often requires human and computer interaction. Users of computer technologies continue to demand that the efficiency of these technologies increase. Improving the efficiency of computer technologies is important to anyone who uses and relies on computers.
Computing systems may be mobile so that users may carry these systems as they travel, shop, work, etc. Mobile computing systems may provide communication services to a user of a mobile computing system. For example, a mobile computing system that provides communication services may be a cellular telephone.
Users of telephones (either land line or cellular phones) often receive unwanted calls and messages. For example, telemarketing companies may call a telephone to attempt to sell products and/or services to a consumer. Procedures to block these unwanted contacts to land line phones do not carry over and block these unwanted contacts to cellular phones (or other types of mobile computing systems). As a result, benefits may be realized by providing systems and methods for determining a reputation of at least one telephone number associated with an unclassified source, and blocking incoming contacts at a mobile computing system based on the determined reputation of the telephone number associated with the incoming contact.